


Kingdom Hearts (Here in Our Home)

by kitkatt0430



Series: Hartmonfest2019 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hartmonfest2019, M/M, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: Kingdom Hearts 3has arrived and, being a massive nerd, Cisco wants to play it immediately.  If only it didn't have day one patches to download.  (Or the one where Hartley thinks its hilarious that Cisco is dramatic about having to wait for an update.)Hartmon 2019 Prompt – Feb 18 – Fluff





	Kingdom Hearts (Here in Our Home)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this has any spoilers - nothing that wasn't given away in trailers anyway. So if you haven't played KH3 but intend to do so, you should be good.

“All right!!!!” Cisco beamed and kissed the box and twirled around in a circle, bouncing on the balls of his feet with delight.

“Do you two need a room?” Hartley called dryly from the kitchen, leaning against the counter with an amused smirk on his face as he fingered his phone, either contemplating blackmail photos or having already taken them. Cisco wasn’t sure.

“Just the living room,” Cisco shot back, hugging the little box to his chest. “Don’t be jealous, Hart. I’ve been waiting thirteen years for this.”

“I am not jealous of a video game, Cisquito,” Hartley huffed, rolling his eyes. “But I am hungry. Dinner: you’ve heard of that, right?”

“But… _Kingdom Hearts 3_ , Hartley.” Cisco shot him a pleading look.

Hartley just shrugged. “It probably has to download the day one patch anyway. Put it in the PS4, then come help me make food.”

Cisco pouted and flopped onto the couch, carefully removing the plastic covering and then, finally, reverently, opening the box. He gently lifted the disc out of the box and then grabbed the remote to turn on the tv. Getting up again, he pressed the PS button on one of the controllers to turn on the console. On the console itself he pressed the eject button to pop out the _Tales of Vesperia_ disc they’d been playing the night before. _Kingdom Hearts 3_ went into the console in _Vesperia_ ’s place and Cisco’s eyes lit up as the _KH3_ symbol popped up on screen.

And then he made a little frustrated noise because, surely enough, there was a loading bar.

In the kitchen where he was looking through the fridge for ingredients, Hartley snickered. Even though Hartley wouldn’t see it, Cisco glanced over and stuck his tongue out at him. Then he checked how long was on the download.

Fifty-six minutes.

“Dammit.”

Hartley started outright laughing.

“Thirteen years,” Cisco mourned. “Thirteen years I’ve waited and now it taunts me.”

“Thirteen years,” Hartley repeated, a touch mocking, “and another hour won’t kill you. Now, get over here and help me cook.”

Cisco grumbled and trudged over to the kitchen where Hartley pinned him to the counter for a downright filthy kiss that ended with Hart nibbling Cisco’s lower lip before pulling away.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Hartley muttered. “So, spaghetti? And garlic toast?”

“Sounds delicious.” Cisco tugged lightly on Hartley’s hips to keep him close. “What do you need me to do?”

“Chop onions and smash some garlic,” Hartley kissed the tip of Cisco’s nose then pulled away entirely to grab some pots and pans.

Cisco glanced at the tv screen showing the download time for the patch and sighed dramatically, then went to find the cutting board.

(“Why is it you complain about cooking real food but when you’re cooking fake food for a virtual rat, you’re all smiles about it?!!!”  
  
“It’s Remy, Hartley. Who wouldn’t want to cook for little chef?”

“You’re such a brat. I swear. Such a brat. Besides, don't you hate rats?”

"Don't listen to him, Remy. I love rats."

"Really. So if I got a pet rat this weekend and named him Remy..."

"Um... that's... that's different..."

"Uh-huh. Sure it is.")


End file.
